


TV Woes

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Problems, Surprises, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Why is it household appliances always break at the most inconvenient times? Dee wants to know!





	TV Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 66: Broken at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Midway through the manga.

Dee stared gloomily at his TV; all that was on the screen were zigzags of color jiggling about. It was like looking at an artist’s rendition of a migraine and it was making his head ache, so he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, slumping back against the sofa cushions.

He’d tried retuning the TV, but it hadn’t made the slightest bit of difference; there was no picture, no sound except for an annoying background buzz and the occasional staticky crackle… It was well and truly broken, and its timing couldn’t have been worse. Sure, it was old, but why did it have to give up the ghost right before Christmas?

Levering himself to his feet, Dee slouched across the room and pulled the plug. No sense wasting electricity. Next he checked his bank balance and winced. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have been quite so extravagant with Christmas gifts, but hey, it was only once a year. His account was still in the black, but forking out for a new TV would put him in the red and he could do without overdraft fees. He wouldn’t be getting paid until the New Year.

Dammit! This meant he’d have to miss the Christmas Day football games! Everyone would be watching except for him. It sucked!

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he prised the top off on the edge of the kitchen counter, threw himself onto the sofa again and phoned Ryo for some sympathy.

“You’re sure it’s broken?” Ryo asked once Dee had spilled his tale of woe.

“Positive. Dammit, if I’d known this might happen I could’a picked up a new one in the Black Friday sales, saved myself a bundle. Don’t suppose you’d consider invitin’ me over for Christmas Day so I could watch the football on your TV, would ya?” They were friends at the least, even if Dee wanted more than friendship and Ryo apparently didn’t. Surely his good buddy would take pity on him?

“I’ll think about it, but I might have visitors. I’m waiting to hear whether or not my aunt and uncle will be coming.”

“Leavin’ it a bit late for invites, aren’t ya? Only three days to Christmas Eve.”

“My uncle broke his ankle; he’s got to check with his doctor if it’s okay for him to fly in a cast. I should know by tomorrow night.”

“Fair enough. See you at work?”

“Of course. Goodnight, Dee.”

“Night.”

The next day work was too busy for conversation and their shift flew past. Back home that evening, Dee was sitting staring at the wall when there was a knock on the door; it was Ryo.

“Hey! Everything okay?”

“My aunt and uncle aren’t coming, so if you still want to…”

“Might take ya up on that.”

“And I got you this. Happy Christmas, Dee, sorry it’s not wrapped.”

Dee gaped. “You got me a new TV?”

“It’s nothing fancy…”

“Don’t care, it’s awesome! Best Christmas present ever!” 

Dee pounced.

The End


End file.
